The Story of Razgriz
by clank2662
Summary: A boy with no family is taken in by an ace and taught everything he knows. Until the day he fights in the sky. Blaze and Nagase pairing and Mobius one and OC pairing.


My name is 2nd lieutenant Josh "Blaze" Castilione. Son of Richard "The Ace" and Christine Castilione. I never knew some things about my parents but I didn't care they were my family until the war 15 years ago started and we moved to the Usean continent and my parents were killed when a fighter jet crashed on our house and killed them. My parents never realized this but they left one war and walked into another, the Usean continental war between the Erusans and the ISAF. The ISAF won and their best pilot, Garrett Richard Sikes, also known as "Mobius One"; took me under his wing and I became better or just as good as "Mobius One". I got my nickname "Blaze" from my style of flying and my fiery personality. It wasn't until I was 18 and then, Garrett took me to Osea, and we were enlisted in the Osean Air Force as 2nd Lieutenants because of our skill. We were sent to Sand Island AFB. Where we were placed under the command of Captain Jack Bartlett. Me and Garrett were in the same squadron, Wardog Squadron. I remember my first mission. A total of 15 of us went up, 3 squads of 5 flying in V formation. We were flying a training mission and armed when an AWAC told us that unidentified bogies were inbound and we were the closest to them. We turned to intercept and that was the scariest day of my life.

Blaze POV

Me and Garrett walked into the hanger to check out our planes; a habit that Garrett got me into because he keeps his plane in tip top shape. We looked over and saw a man, who looked like Captain Bartlett but, he had a receding hairline and a small mustashe.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the head mechanic, Peter N. Beagle or as everyone calls me, Pops" said the mechanic.

We walked over to him.

"Hey Pops, do you think we can get some F-22s?" asked Garrett.

"Eventually but not anytime soon but, I do got an F-22 that some guys from the Usean continent wanting to send over here and a specialized plane they call the F-45 Hades" said Pops.

"Pops are they trying to send anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, a total of 19 planes, F-15 MTSDs, F-46 Ares, and F-47 Zeus and two planes called X-02 Wyvern" said Pops.

"Well some of those planes are ours, so tell us when you get them" Garrett said.

"OK, but the planes are military planes you know that right?" asked Pops.

"Yeah, we are former military in the ISAF" I said.

Pops nodded and we finished inspecting our planes, F-5E Freedom Fighters,and then the other pilots arrived along with our captain.

We took off and I felt the roar of the engine, it was beautiful. Shortly after takeoff the AWAC told us to intercept the unidentified planes.

I was following Bartlett's F-4G Wild Weasel and followed orders and turned towards the enemy when the enemy planes, MiG-21B Fishbeds fired upon me and Bartlett gave the order to engage. I quickly did a barrel roll after I fired two missiles at one Mig and after I came out of the barrel roll I shot a dozen bullets into the intake of another MiG. Taking out both MiG's that where coming at me.

Kei's POV

I watched in awe as Blaze took out two of the enemy planes in less that a minute of engagement. I was knocked out of my awe stuck moment when tracer rounds flew over my cockpit. I gave my F-5 full throttle and the engine roared. I did barrel rolls and corkscrews to try and evade him but he got a missile lock and I thought I was finished as I saw one of the other pilots explode in a ball of flame. I prepared for the inevitable.

Then my warning alarm stopped blaring and I saw on my radar the two bogies were gone. Then Blaze radioed me.

"Kei, you alright?"

"I am now Blaze thanks"

I watched as Blaze roared off to engage more enemies.

I followed his example and engaged the enemy fighters.

Garrett's POV

"Blaze, this is Lightning, come in" said Garrett.

"This is Blaze, go ahead"

" I got a bogy on my tail get him off me"

"On my way"

I turned and went to engage the fighter when tracer rounds flew past my cockpit.

I did everything I could to get him of me but I couldn't.

"Lightning how about a game of chicken"

"I read you let's do it"

I turned my F-5E towards Blaze's and I flew at top speed.

"On my mark break right" I said.

"Roger"

I counted down the distance until...

"Mark!"

I broke right and the MiGs chasing us exploded as they ran into each other.

I quickly did a barrel roll and latched myself onto the lead plane, a MiG-29 Fulcrum. The MiG did a downward barrel roll to try and evade me but, I stayed on him. I noticed on my radar that Blaze and Edge were covering me. I smiled and gave the F-5 full throttle and the engine roared. I got a missile lock on the lead plane again and I fired two missiles within 20 seconds of each other. They destroyed the lead plane's engines. I stayed on his tail waiting for him to bail out but he didn't. I flew up to the cockpit and saw the pilot was franticly trying to bail out but the cockpit wouldn't open. I took out my flashlight and signaled the pilot to duck. He looked at me in fear but, did as he was told. I hit the cockpit latch on the cockpit and the pilot looked up and saw what I did and saluted me and then bailed out. I smiled and turned away.

Blaze POV

The remaining enemy fighters disengaged and flew back the way they came.

"This is Heartbreak one, Nuggets report in" said Bartlett.

"Edge, reporting in"

"Chopper reporting"

"Blaze reporting"

"Lightning reporting"

"All aircraft RTB"

"Roger that"

After we landed, I looked over towards the base and saw smoke coming from pilot quarters. I ran towards the fire and saw where the fire was coming from, my room. I ran in there and grabbed my backpack full of my stuff and my framed photos and ran out of the room. After the fire was put out the Base Commander, Commander Perrault came up to me.

"Well Blaze, since there's no other available rooms we are forced to pair you with 2nd lieutenant Kei Nagase" said Perrault.

"I understand sir" I grabbed my stuff and walk towards the room.

I entered the room and Kei eyeballed me when I set my stuff on the top bunk in her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Kei.

"I was assigned to this room because my room burnt down" I said.

"But isn't it against"

"Nope, not as long as we aren't in a relationship" I said.

I looked at her and felt my face turning red and jumped on the top bunk and fell asleep.

Hope you all like the rewritePrologue: The beginning


End file.
